


Teenager/Middle School (a short story)

by Tortured_Artist



Series: Teenager [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_Artist/pseuds/Tortured_Artist
Summary: A girl attending Middle School struggles to find happiness and meaning to life.





	Teenager/Middle School (a short story)

There once was a little girl. She was a happy girl. As she grew, she became jealous of the privileges that her older siblings had because they were teenagers. She wanted more than anything to be a teenager. Then, finally, her 13th birthday came. The little girl, not so little anymore, was overjoyed. But what she didn’t know was that her whole world was about to change.  
She was in 6th grade now. The kids at school had become meaner, but she ignored it and tried to remain happy. She didn’t have many friends, she still tried to be happy. She was teased and picked on. She was hit and kicked by the people who were supposed to be her friends. And yet, the girl still tried her hardest to remain happy. She tried to be like the cool kids and to fit in. She had changed. Even her friends knew that she was not the same person. So the girl tried to be like herself while still fitting in. She was teased even more. But she still tried to be happy.  
7th grade came. The girl had more friends now. She joked around with them and they teased each other in a friendly way. But then it went too far. One by one, her ‘friends’ became enemies. They called her cruel things and hurt her. She was so confused…But the girl kept it inside. She tried to be happy. But she had given up…she couldn’t be happy anymore. She was just not strong enough. Not while she felt so much hatred. She felt ugly and miserable. She felt alone. Like no one understood her. She couldn’t understand why they hated her so much. Why they found it funny to make her miserable. Why they never wanted to sit next to her and why they were so cruel to her…  
The girl started hurting herself. Emotionally and physically. She hated herself. She felt unwanted and unneeded. Like no one cared… she scratched her arms just so she could feel a pain that was less of that on the inside...cutting herself to release all the bottled up feelings inside. She was calling herself cruel things that her bullies had called her… ugly, fat, stupid, monster, inside out Oreo, marshmallow…and she believed these things…

The little girl’s world was falling apart. no one noticed…for two years she had tried…she tried to be happy, tried to fit in… tried to be herself…  
The girl had hidden her feelings in a vault deep within her breaking heart. She was falling… Farther and farther…being drowned in her feelings of hatred and loneliness…She felt as if no one could help her… no one  
Would understand…no one could… how could they understand what was happening to her when she didn’t even know herself…

She asked God, “why? Why me?” … But there was no answer… she hated herself. She hated her life. She hated her world…and she was all alone...she wanted to wake up and it have all been some horrible nightmare…

 

But she never woke up.


End file.
